Next Time Just Ask
by Jazer666
Summary: Felicity nie idzie do pracy. Oliver postanawia sprawdzić czy aby na pewno wszystko z nią w porządku. One-Shot Olicity


Felicity jęknęła w miękką poduszkę i obróciła się na drugi bok, po omacku szukając ręką źródła dźwięku, który ją zbudził. Natknęła się na budzik, wyłączając go szybko i chowając znowu głowę w poduszkę, zamykając oczy i znowu pojękując. Kiedy poczuła wibrację na materacu, zorientowała się, że jej komórka musiała leżeć gdzieś pod poduszką. Znalazła ją dopiero po chwili i zauważyła, że ktoś wysłał jej sms'a.

„**Wszystko okej? Dlaczego nie przyszłaś do pracy?**"

Felicity zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nadawcę – Oliver. Potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na godzinę, momentalnie wzdychając i nie wierząc własnym oczom. Nic dziwnego, że Queen wysłał jej sms'a, skoro zaspała. Dochodziła godzina 10 rano, a ona przecież jeszcze nigdy nie straciła nawet jednego dnia w pracy. Smoak czuła jak bardzo zmęczona jest, więc położyła się na plecach i szybko wstukała wiadomość.

„**Nic mi nie jest. Nie będzie mnie w pracy, dzwoń w razie czego**"

Nacisnęła przycisk „wyślij" i położyła ostrożnie głowę na miękką poduszkę czując, że głowa zaczyna ją boleć. Westchnęła i miała nadzieję, że może jednak dzisiaj powinna zostać w domu, przynajmniej dopóki jej nie przejdzie.

Obudziła się o 13:31 przez ból brzucha i silny ból głowy, który męczył ją zaraz przed zaśnięciem. Wykrzywiła czoło w grymas i sięgnęła znowu po telefon, który trzymała blisko siebie. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz od razu zaczynając się martwić, kiedy zauważyła, że ma cztery nie odebrane połączenia. Dwa od John'a i dwa od Oliver'a, jednak nie miała siły oddzwaniać. Leżała jeszcze w łóżku, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś puka do drzwi, ale nie wstała z niego. Stwierdziła, że jeśli nie wstanie to nic nie straci, w najgorszym razie ominie ją jakieś dziwne zdarzenie albo jak w przypadku jej nocnych aktywności, jakiś złoczyńca. Była pewna, że chłopaki dadzą sobie rade bez niej, w końcu Oliver radził sobie całkiem dobrze na długo za nim ona do niego dołączyła.

Felicity nakryła się szczelniej i w tej samej chwili usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi do jej pokoju. Była za bardzo zajęta ignorowaniem bólu, by martwić się o to, kto to mógł być.

\- Kimkolwiek jesteś, odejdź albo oberwiesz patelnią – wymamrotała głośno, po chwili słysząc czyś śmiech, który mocno ją zirytował.

\- A skąd ją weźmiesz? – zapytał dobrze znany jej głos. Felicity wychyliła się trochę spod kołdry i spojrzała z nienawiścią na Oliver'a, który stał w jej pokoju, w jej domu i wpatrywał się w nią, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Jak się tu dostałeś? – zapytała, czując się trochę niezręcznie. Queen uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do przyjaciółki i siadając na brzegu łóżka, odgarniając włosy, które spadły jej na twarz, za ucho.

\- Jestem bojownikiem, myślisz, że zwykły zamek w drzwiach mnie zatrzyma? – zapytał, na co Felicity mruknęła coś pod nosem, ale chcąc wstać, od razu pożałowała swojej decyzji. Świat jej zawirował i opadła znowu na poduszki, sprawiając, że Oliver spojrzał na nią z troską.

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest – oznajmiła pośpiesznie, wyprzedzając jego pytanie i zakrywając się ponownie kołdrą.

\- Jadłaś coś? – zapytał, nadal pozostając na swoim miejscu.

\- Nie – usłyszał jej zduszony głos, na co musiał się uśmiechnąć. – I nie zamierzam. Jest mi niedobrze na samą myśl o jedzeniu, zwłaszcza kiedy ty tu jesteś… Nie żeby było, że narzekam, w sumie to nawet się cieszę, że tu jesteś, ale czekaj zaraz, dlaczego ty nie jesteś w Queen Consolidated?! Powinieneś…

\- Felicity! – Oliver przerwał jej szybko za nim zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek innego. Smoak umilkła i wymamrotała niewyraźne „przepraszam". – Dobrze wiem, gdzie powinienem być, ale przyszedłem sprawdzić czy coś się nie stało. Nie odbierałaś moich połączeń.

\- Nic mi nie jest, możesz wrócić – oznajmiła cicho, zamykając ponownie oczy. Spodziewała się, że po prostu odejdzie i zostawi ją tam, kiedy w jednej chwili poczuła, że zrywa z niej nakrycie. – Ej! – krzyknęła w geście protestu, chcąc się podnieść, jednak zamiast tego jęknęła chwytając się za brzuch. - Zostaje tu – oznajmił, po czym wyszedł z jej pokoju, zostawiając ją zdezorientowaną i w bólu, który chciała by zniknął.

Po jakimś czasie, Oliver wrócił niosąc tacę z czymś, co bardzo zachęcająco pachniało. Felicity zacisnęła mocniej powieki i zignorowała ten zapach, jednak w jednej chwili poczuła jak Queen siada na brzegu łóżka (znowu) i pochyla się nad nią.

\- Wstawaj, śpiochu – wyszeptał jej do ucha, na co ona jęknęła i niechętnie otworzyła oczy, niemal natychmiast dostrzegając jedzenie na jej stoliku – Masz, pomoże ci – podał jej szklankę i jakąś tabletkę, której nie rozpoznała, ale posłusznie połknęła ją i popiła wodą.

\- Nie musiałeś… - zaczęła, ale widząc jego ostrzegający wzrok, urwała i zabrała się za jedzenie, które mimo, że na początku nie była co do niego przekonana, smakowało jej. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co – posłał jej ten uśmiech, który zarezerwowany był tylko dla niej.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz gotować – stwierdziła, przełykając jedzenie, które rozpływało się w ustach. Oliver spojrzał na nią z rozbawionym uśmiechem, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej coś je. – Powinieneś zostać kucharzem. Taki talent, nie może się tak marnować… albo wiem! Będziesz moim prywatnym kucharzem…Nie żebym cię do czegoś zmuszała ani nic z tych rzeczy…

\- Rozumiem – znowu jej przerwał, a ona się zarumieniła i zajęła jedzeniem.

Felicity leżała z zamkniętymi oczami czując, że coraz bardziej jest zmęczona, a nie mogła zasnąć. Minęły godziny odkąd Oliver wyszedł i zostawił ją w domu i wrócił do „jaskini", ale ona czuła się jakby to były dni i to wcale nie był dobry znak. Wstała w końcu z łóżka, chociaż wszystko ją bolało i podeszła do drzwi, które od razu otworzyła, ale zaraz tego pożałowała. Za szybko wstała i ciśnienie tak mocno uderzyło jej do głowy, że czuła jak się usuwa, dopóki nie poczuła, że ktoś ją łapie w talii.

\- Znowu ty – wymamrotała, rozpoznając jego zapach. Czuła, że Oliver się uśmiecha, po czym krótko krzyknęła, kiedy poniósł ją i zaczął wnosić z powrotem do pokoju.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? – zapytał, kładąc ją delikatnie na łóżku.

\- Nie mogłam – oznajmiła lakonicznie, okrywając się kołdrą i odwracając do niego placami, na co on westchnął i rzucił się na łóżko koło niej. Smoak zmarszczyła brwi i poczuła, że Queen się w nią wpatruje.

\- Co? – warknęła na niego, otwierając oczy i widząc, że patrzy na nią wyczekująco. Felicity zawahała się, ale po chwili przysunęła się bliżej i położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, od razu wdychając jego zapach. Oliver w jednej chwili objął ją w talii i przysunął jeszcze bliżej, całując w czubek głowy.

\- Następnym razem, wystarczy poprosić – mruknął w jej włosy, a ona usnęła, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy z myślą, że może jednak nie pójście do pracy, czasami się opłaca.


End file.
